marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries (Earth-616)/Members
Below is a list of members of Stark Industries (Earth-616). __TOC__ Members Bob (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Bob alerted Mr. Stark that the Masters of Silence getting anxious to see him . Cal (Earth-616) Cal assisted Erica Sondheim and tried in vain to revive Mr. Stark. He then broke the news to Rhodes . Frank (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) While Frank was assembling a new transistorized artillery computer, a strange, piercing sound in a high-pitched blast filled the factory, causing the delicate prototype machine to fall apart in one sudden upheaval . Gayl (Earth-616) Gayl was Tony Stark's secretary. Geoff (Stark International) (Earth-616) Geoff was one of Stark International executives. Gregg (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Gregg informed Mr. Stark that Wilma Gray had been taken in custody by his security guards. Weeks later, Gregg informed Stark that a boxing commission doctor was at the gate and wanted to speak with him about Eddie March's life-threatening condition. Harry (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) When the Stark Enterprises Main Plant was under full alert because somebody had broken in, Harry bursted in with Tony Stark, Bill and Sam to find that the intruder was S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell, who had been assigned to protect Stark Industries during Stark and Iron Man's leaves of absences . He later let Morgan Stark enter the base to take custody of Iron Man . Jack (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Jack was a security guard working at Stark Industries. When Hawkeye raided Tony Stark's factory and held Pepper Potts hostage, Jack was ordered by Happy Hogan to leave him a car for escape, just to ensure Pepper's safety. Joe (Guard) (Earth-616) Joe was a Stark Industries guard who was defeated by the Espionage Elite. Joe (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Joe supervised the rebuilding of the plant, after the former structure collapsed into the Earth. Kelsey (Earth-616) Kelsey was an employee who trusted Tony Stark. Mac (Stark Industries) (Earth-616) Mac was a Stark Industries guard who was defeated by the Espionage Elite. Murray (Earth-616) Murray couldn't stop Doctor Octopus from breaking in the Stark Industries, as his gun was jammed by a silent beam of the Nullifier. Nastassia (Earth-616) Nastassia was part of the team who revived Mr. Stark; she helped by teaching the artificially-engineered viral transcription agent to run a human body from scratch . Pete (Earth-616) Pete drove a supply truck inside Tony Stark's factory, unwittingly letting Hawkeye pass through the guarded entrance gate. He held a grudge against Iron Man running Stark Industries and was relieved when Tony Stark came back from his mysterious absence. A while later, while he was guarding the main factory entrance, he greeted Charlie as he was driving a delivery truck. Ralph (Earth-616) Ralph and Tom witnessed Wilma Gray breaking in the Stark Industries to warn Mr. Stark about her husband. Reg (Earth-616) Biotech expert Reg was part of the team who revived Mr. Stark; his department developed the artificially-engineered viral transcription agent which rewrote the genetic code of the techno-organic parasite . Sam (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Sam complained with Pete that Tony Stark couldn't get along without Iron Man. When the factory was under full alert because somebody had broken in, with Tony Stark, Bill and Harry, he bursted in to find that the intruder was S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell, who had been assigned to protect Stark Industries during Stark and Iron Man's leaves of absences. He was later turned to stone by the Grey Gargoyle. Tom (Stark Enterprises) (Earth-616) Tom and Ralph witnessed Wilma Gray breaking in the Stark Industries to warn Mr. Stark about her husband. Category:Member Lists